greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Shepherd
Christopher Shepherd was the child of Ryan Kerrigan and Amelia Shepherd. History Conception and Diagnosis Christopher Shepherd was conceived by Amelia Shepherd and Ryan Kerrigan while they were on drugs. Amelia didn't know she was pregnant, as she thought the symptoms were withdrawal symptoms. However, it became clear when she took a pregnancy test. ("Andromeda") At first, Amelia refused to have an ultrasound, but she later agreed to let Addison do it. While doing it, Addison revealed to Amelia the baby was a boy, but she suddenly turned the screen away because the baby turned out to be anencephalic (he had no brain). Amelia then fired Addison as her OB and denied herself and her baby prenatal care. However, when Jake brought up that prenatal care was important for both the baby and the mother, she hired him as her doctor. Upon dealing with a brain dead patient, Amelia decided to donate her baby's organs to save multiple other babies all over the country. ("And Then There Was One") Birth When Amelia went into labor, she first told Jake. She was then taken to St. Ambrose Hospital. A transplant team was composed because of Amelia's wish to donate the baby's organs, but Sam, the only cardiothoracic surgeon in the hospital who was allowed to harvest organs from babies, initially refused to do it. He refused because it was murder in his opinion, as the baby could not be legally declared brain dead because of a functioning brain stem. However, if they'd waited for the baby to die first, the organs wouldn't have been viable anymore, which was why the harvesting had to take place not long after birth. Amelia first didn't want to see her baby, but once he was born, she wanted to see her son. She referred to him as the "most beautiful baby in the world." The lawyers of the hospital also didn't agree to Amelia's plan. However, seeing Amelia in the hospital room, Charlotte said they would do the surgery. A conversation with Addison and Charlotte's actions also encouraged Sam to take place in the transplant team. His organs were harvested and transported for use. ("Gone, Baby, Gone") Notes and Trivia *He lived for 43 minutes.All I Could Do Was Cry, 11x11 *His mother told him he wouldn't be alone after he died because his father was waiting for him.Gone, Baby, Gone, 5x22 (PP) *He was referred to as Amelia's "Unicorn Baby" because when she was 12, she loved unicorns because they are magical and can do good things, because her child would travel the country and do great things and her baby was the magic in other families' lives. *He was mentioned twice by his mother to Owen Hunt during the 11th season of Grey's Anatomy. The first time after April Kepner and Jackson Avery lost their son, and after Derek's death when she said all the men she'd ever loved died. *So far, Alex Karev, Atticus Lincoln, and Owen Hunt are the only Grey's Anatomy characters (aside from Addison) to know of his existence as Amelia never told Derek or Meredith. However, Owen is only aware of his existence and death, while Amelia told AlexRoar, 13x06 and Link Back in the Saddle, 16x02 a more complete version of the story. Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neonatal) Category:Patients (Transplant)